Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Duevidaredxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duevidaredxe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 1998, of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-21-019, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-05-018, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duevidared was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in September, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since September, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duevidaredxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duevidaredxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Bright red-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection F-21-019, plants of the new Zonal Geranium are more vigorous and have a brighter red flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-05-018, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ in flower color.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98HWD Venturaxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,747. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium were larger than plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had larger flower umbels and more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had semi-double flowers whereas plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura had double flowers.
4. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had more rounded flowers than plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura.
5. Flower color of plants of the new Zonal Geranium was brighter red than flower color of plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura.
6. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had shorter peduncles than plants of the cultivar HWD Ventura.